Aspects of the present specification relate to computerized calendar systems. In particular, the present specification relates to the display of multiple calendar entries by a computerized calendar system.
Electronic calendar applications allow users to electronically track scheduled events through the storage of separate calendar entries for separately scheduled events. A calendar entry may contain information about an associated scheduled event, including the date, time, location, invited participants of the event, and/or a description of the event. Calendar applications and scheduled event data are often accessible through a network connection to a server, which enhances their utility for users desiring to access calendar information from various different locations.
Most electronic calendar applications display scheduled events to users chronologically. That is, users of today's electronic calendar applications typically view their scheduled events in the same way that they would view scheduled events on a paper calendar or planner. Scheduled events are organized in the context of where they fall within the scope of upcoming hours, days, weeks, months, and years.